World Tournamnet after Buu Saga continuation
by Mr.Staypuft
Summary: I put continuation in the title sense the original story was taken off. I finally updated, oh and if I get enough responds to this, then I will continue this story. Anyway I hope you like it
1. Part 2 Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Undertaker, "Mocho Man" Randy Savage, Hollywood Hulk Hogan, Bret "The Hitman" Hart are now not in this story [I hate that rule]. The characters Derick and the one other original character coming up are owned by me. The real characters of DBZ are owned by the creator of DBZ.

[Last time]

Gohan nodded and said, "I know, well I'll be seeing you tomorrow then." He then walked out the door with his gifts capsulized, and with Videl of course.

After they left the others continued the party a bit longer so that they can get to know each other

[Now]

Once Gohan and Videl got to Gohan's house they both grabbed what was theirs in the car and brought it in to Gohan's room. Videl put her stuff down next to her bag and looked at Gohan and said, "Hey Gohan, do you remember when the tournament takes place? If we don't train soon, then we might not be prepared for the tournament."

Gohan looked back at her and said, "Well, everyone that has to qualify has to be there in 4 days, so that they can do the pre-elimination rounds. And after that is done the real tournament begins."

Videl looked at him and said, "Then do you want to train now?"

Gohan shook his head and said, "I don't think I would be able to concentrate, after all I just met my grandfather and I have a lot of questions for him."

Videl nodded and said, "Okay, I understand." She then smiled a bit seductively and grabbed her bag and went into Gohan's bathroom and started to take a shower.

Gohan was able to hear her turn the water on. He smiled knowing very well that Videl looks better with wet hair. He grabbed his bag and went to the family bath outside and washed up. Once he was done he got a towel on and went up to his room and changed. Now he was wearing sweats and a tank top. Once Videl came out she was wearing basically the same thing except her sweats snug her hips in a way that basically made her look better, and her tank also showed a bit more cleavage then what Gohan was used to. When Gohan saw this he began smiling at Videl and said, "Wow Videl, that looks good on you."

Videl smiled and noticed that Gohan's tank top showed a lot of his mussels and said, "And you look good in that Gohan." 'Damn I didn't think he would pull something like that off. I'm rubbing off on him I guess.' Videl thought to her self.

'I wish that I was married to her already, then I would get to see that everyday... I guess mom was right about how much I like Videl, oh well.' Gohan thought to him self and said, "Hey Videl, did you see that Derick guy anywhere at the party? I couldn't see or sense him anywhere at the party."

Videl thought about it and said, "No I couldn't why?"

"Because I think he may know something about that evil guy that Mirai and Mirai Pan told us." Gohan responded.

"Oh...hey why did you call Pan, Mirai Pan, Gohan?" Videl responded.

Gohan shrugged his shoulders and said, "Because with how things are going on now, we will have our own version of Pan in a few years."

Videl blushed and said, "So Gohan, are you saying that you like me more than a girlfriend?"

Gohan nodded and said, "Yeah...umm" He continued not knowing what to say next.

Videl then moved in closer to Gohan and said, "Are you saying that you even want to marry me?"

Gohan nodded with a smiled as he kissed her lips and said, "Well, do you want to?"

Videl nodded and said, "Of course you numbskull, I was waiting for you to ask that question for about a month now."

Gohan smiled and said, "Sorry to keep you waiting then."

Videl smiled and punched him playfully in the chest and said, "Good, you better be, oh and where is exactly my engagement ring Gohan?"

Gohan smiled and said, "I have it in my dresser, I was just waiting for the ring time to ask."

Videl giggled and went straight for the dresser to find the ring and she put it on her finger and closed Gohan's dresser draw and jumped onto Gohan and kissed him and said, "I love you Gohan. But how did you know what kind of gem I like?"

Gohan smiled and said, "Let's just say a bird told me." 'Hurcule I owe you one for this, I have to thank you later.'

[Well that's it for now, see ya next time.]


	2. Part 2 Chapter 2

[Last time]

Videl giggled and went straight for the dresser to find the ring and she put it on her finger and closed Gohan's dresser draw and jumped onto Gohan and kissed him and said, "I love you Gohan. But how did you know what kind of gem I like?"

Gohan smiled and said, "Let's just say a bird told me." 'Hurcule I owe you one for this, I have to thank you later.'

[Now]

The next day Gohan and Videl were still sleeping while holding each other. Chi-Chi went upstairs to wake everyone up but went into Gohan's room with a camera in hand just in case. {Just in case, yeah right} When she opened the door the 1st thing she saw was Gohan and Videl in bed with each other. So she took her camera and took a few pictures before waking them up. Right before waking them Goku came by looking for her, she gave him the camera and told him to hide it in their room, so he did. Chi-Chi snuck up on Gohan and Videl and poked Gohan on the shoulder saying, "Gohan, Videl wake up now. You're going to miss breakfast if you don't." And for some reason Videl woke up first and saw Chi-Chi and yelled as she fell off Gohan and his bed. This woke Gohan up and after pulling Videl back onto the bed her saw his mom just laughing at the scene.

"I never thought that would have woke Videl up. I thought it would have woke you up Gohan.... Hey Videl what is that on your finger?" Chi-Chi said to the young couple.

Videl looked at the finger Chi-Chi was asking about and she blushed and said, "Well last night me and Gohan became engaged Chi-Chi, so this is my engagement ring from Gohan."

Chi-Chi became shocked and then smiled and said, "You mean he finally asked you to marry him? What did you two when you got home that got him to ask that?"

Gohan quirked his right eye and said, "What do you mean by "He finally asked you to marry him?" and what do you mean by "What did you two do when you got home to ask that?" mom?"

Chi-Chi laughed and said, "Nothing Gohan, it's just I'm surprised."

Gohan relaxed some after that, but Videl was a bit embarrassed and a bit angry. She looked at Chi-Chi and said, "Hey, Chi-Chi can you please leave us alone now. I would like to be alone with my Fiancé."

Chi-Chi got the message but she couldn't help but laugh at Videl's out burst. She left the room and closed the door to give them some privacy.

Gohan looked at Videl and said, "Now where did that come from?"

Videl smiled and said, "I have no idea, but it felt good saying it."

Gohan smiled and got out of bed and started to look for some clothes for the day. Videl got up too, but she walked over to Gohan and gave him a hug from behind and said, "You know, we need to train for the tournament right?"

Gohan smiled and said, "Yeah I know, but why don't we just enjoy a mourning together." Videl smiled and nodded and gave Gohan a peck on the cheek and went into the bathroom to take a shower, but she didn't close the door until Gohan waked in and went with him.

[At the CC building]

"Derick, what is taking you so long! Bulma and Trunks have been ready for this god-forsaken trip for an hour now, why is it taking you longer!" Vegeta yelled in front of his room.

Derick came out and said, "Because Vegeta, I was looking for my goggles. Now why are we going to the beach again?"

"Because Bulma and Trunks want to get some relaxation time before the tournament. But we do get our own version of relaxation. You see Hurcule went to the states to face those WWE guys there instead of at the tournament. There is going to be a PPV we are going to watch, I can't wait to see them put him in his place."

Derick smirked and nodded, "Well, I guess that means, we wont see them at the tournament, oh well. Lets go before we make Bulma and Trunks angry."

Vegeta nodded and started to head to the car, but then Mirai and Pan ran into them and said, "Oh no you don't you guys are takeing us with you."

Vegeta got up and said, "You didn't have to knock me down you brats!"

Derick walked up to them and said, "I'll take them Vegeta, I'll just follow Bulma to the place."

Vegeta looked at him and said, "Do you even have a license?"

Derick nodded and took Pan and Trunks to his car in the garage.

[See you guys next time. Oh and you wont see the WWE superstars in the fic, just Vegeta, Derick and a few others watching the PPV. Anyway I would like to thank those who reviewed my fic. So Thanks. ]


	3. Part 2 Chapter 3

[Last Time]

Vegeta nodded and started to head to the car, but then Mirai and Pan ran into them and said, "Oh no you don't you guys are taking us with you."

Vegeta got up and said, "You didn't have to knock me down you brats!"

Derick walked up to them and said, "I'll take them Vegeta, I'll just follow Bulma to the place."

Vegeta looked at him and said, "Do you even have a license?"

Derick nodded and took Pan and Trunks to his car in the garage.

[Now]

After an hour of driving Derick, Pan, Mirai, Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks reached the beach for some relaxation time. Once there Vegeta and Derick quickly flew over the water to have a small spar where they wouldn't hurt anyone else. Bulma got ready for some tanning, while Trunks went into the water to swim. Pan and Mirai set up a volleyball net and started to play. None of them knew that Bulma had invited Chi-Chi and her family to come as well, and Chi-Chi was planning to have Gohan and Videl come with her even if it killed her.

[At he Son house]

Everyone was done eating breakfast and this is when Chi-Chi decided to tell Gohan and Videl the news of the beach trip.

"Hey you two, I hope you don't have any planes today because we are all going to the beach today. Bulma had invited us all, and that means you two can't just go and have your own fun today." Chi-Chi told Videl and Gohan, as well the rest as an announcement of the trip.

Videl and Gohan were about to protest when Goku started to shake his head to warn them about something, and sense she was behind Chi-Chi she couldn't see what he was doing.

'Gohan, Videl If I were you, I wouldn't protest to her today. If you get what I mean.' Goku told them through Sayjin bond.

Mean time Videl wonder why she heard his voice in his head but then Gohan decided to use the bond he & Videl were creating and said 'Videl, My father and Vegeta know how to use the Sayjin bond better then me, so they both are able to use it to talk to who ever Goten, Trunks, or I would bond with. For me it is you, and we know who Trunks will bond with in the future, lets just hope my mom doesn't realize who Pan is today.'

Videl understood what Gohan said to her, it made sense to her. So she decided to take Goku's warning serious.

A few hours later everyone was ready so they all got their things and held each other's hand as Goku used the instant transmission technique to get them to the beach where Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks, Mirai, Pan, and Derick were at.

[At the beach]

Everyone just appeared out of nowhere in front of Bulma after Goku got everyone there. Goku smiled and said, "Hi Bulma. Were here." With his classic Son grin.

Bulma smiled as she greeted everyone. Gohan and Videl decided to join Mirai and Pan in their Volleyball game and made it Gohan and Videl vs. Mirai & Pan. Goku flew out to where Vegeta and Derick were and joined them. Goten hung out with Trunks while Chi-Chi told Bulma about what happened to her earlier that mourning when she went to wake up Gohan and Videl.

Once Goku got to Derick and Vegeta they stopped their spar and looked at Goku and greeted him. Derick just raised his right hand up to his chest's height and said, "Yo". Vegeta gave Goku one of his many normal greetings and said, "What do you want Kakarot?"

Goku just smiled and said, "Hi guys, so what have you two been up to, have you been training for the tournament?"

Derick nodded, as did Vegeta. Then Derick got an idea and flew down into the water. He decided that he was going to show everyone just what he could do. He went into the center of the bay that they were at and started powering up his energy and made an energy ball, then he stretched it to look more like an energy pole. He then made it longer and a bit wider, then he made it about 4 feet tall, 50 feet long. He then simply pushed the water with this energy attack and dissipated the energy. Then he flew into the sky with the others and said, "Vegeta, Goku if I were you, I would warn your families that there is going to be a huge tidal wave heading there wave, cause that is what I just did.

Both Vegeta and Goku quickly flew over to the beach, luckily Bulma somehow got the entire beach reserved for this little relaxation time so there was no one else on the beach to warn.

Vegeta flew down to Trunks and Bulma 1st and warned them of what happened. He knows that Trunks might be able to handle it, but they were trying to see how much they could do with out going super. And he knew that Bulma would not make it no matter what happened.

Goku flew by Gohan sense he knew that Goten would be by Trunks and Chi-Chi would be by Bulma so when Vegeta told them, they would know. He flew down and stopped their game by catching the ball and said, "Hey you guys, Derick just sent a tidal wave down here, you better get what you can and get out of the beach."

Gohan then asked, "Why dad, we can handle a little wave."

Goku shook his head and said, "Not one that was created by an energy wave, the thing pushed about all of the water from the center of the bay this way."

Gohan, Videl, Pan, and Mirai then quickly went to grab their things then they flew towards the beach entrance were the others were.

Vegeta and Goku stood in front of the group with Mirai and Gohan to make sure if anything happens then they could make sure everyone is safe. Then they saw the size of the wave and they were in shock that the thing was about the size they are in Oozaru form.

Videl was actually starting to fear for the worst. Pan was just plane freaked out by the size of the wave. Trunks and Goten were singing, "It's the end of the world as we know it (and I feel fine)", while Chi-Chi was on the ground sense she fainted [You would think she would expect this sort of thing to happen by now. Wouldn't you if you were her?]

And Bulma was trying to figure out the size of it. Goku went Super and Vegeta, Mirai and Gohan did the same. Videl then kept her eyes on Gohan; somehow the blond hair distracted her. [I wonder why. ]

Then Derick flew in front of them and said, "If I were you guys, I would aim for the center of the wave, I made this attack to be destroyed only if I say were it's weak spot is, and I just said it, so now I suggest you attack before it gets here."

They all nodded and flew off, but Derick grabbed Gohan's arm and said, "Not you, I want to tell you something, alone." Gohan nodded and flew off to where Derick was flying.

They landed on top of a mountain and sat down. Derick de capsulized a box and opened it; it was full of DVDs and videos. Gohan picked one up and saw the cover and said, "Wait a minute, how the hell do you have a tape of me..."

"You mean, why do I have a tape of you fighting Cell? And why is it called Dragonball Z? Well the reason why is because I'm from another dimension. In my dimension your world is an anime series called Dragonball Z, it started as Dragonball, then it changes to Dragonball GT from Dragonball Z. Basically I know you future, and your past."

Gohan nodded, as he was a bit surprised. Then Derick said, "And I don't want you to tell anyone, I am telling you this so you can be ready. I believe the evil that Mirai and Pan are talking about might be in one of these tapes and DVDs. Anyway, once we are done here, come over to Capsule Corp and come into my room, I will show you the tapes."

Gohan nodded as he and Derick flew back to the others who were done with the giant wave.

[See you guys next time]


	4. Part 2 Chapter 4

[Last Time]

Gohan nodded, as he was a bit surprised. Then Derick said, "And I don't want you to tell anyone, I am telling you this so you can be ready. I believe the evil that Mirai and Pan are talking about might be in one of these tapes and DVDs. Anyway, once we are done here, come over to Capsule Corp and come into my room, I will show you the tapes."

Gohan nodded as he and Derick flew back to the others who were done with the giant wave.

[Now]

Vegeta looked at Derick and said, "Brat, that was something even I would never do, so don't make a giant wave like that again!"

Derick smirked and said, "Whatever you say Vegeta."

Vegeta was pissed to say the least. A human was making him look bad, him the prince of all Sayjins. He decided that Derick needed to be taught a lesson.

"Brat, when we get back you and me are going to fight in the Gravity Room, and this time I will win." Vegeta told him.

Derick just ignored him and started to talk to Gohan about what he aid earlier.

Vegeta was getting angrier and grabbed Derick by hit neck and through him over his head into a sand dune near by.

Derick got up as if it were nothing and said, "Hey Gohan, I'll see you back in my room at CC okay." He saw completely ignoring Vegeta.

Vegeta walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up and said, "Brat, did you not hear me, once we get back I'm going to kick your a..."

"Vegeta! No cursing in front of Trunks and Goten!" Yelled Chi-Chi and Bulma.

Derick just looked at them and said, "Come on, by now they probably already hear you two say them after getting angry at you husbands."

Vegeta smirked and decided that he liked Derick's attitude. He didn't care if the harpy had that blasted frying pan. He put Derick down and said, "Forget I said anything kid. I decided I like your attitude. Just don't piss me off too much or I will forget that."

Derick smirked and said, "Sure Vegeta... look out. Both Bulma and Chi-Chi have a frying pan in hand and are coming this way."

Vegeta immediately flew into the air while Derick sidestepped all of Chi-Chi's swings. Goku flew over about to help Derick when he decided that now was the perfect time to destroy those blasted frying pans. He used Instant Transmission to surprise Chi-Chi, and he grabbed the frying pan, then he did it again to Bulma. He gave Vegeta Bulma's frying Pan of doom and then they both threw it into the air and powered up the attacks.

Goku went SS3 and said, "Ka Ma!, Ha Ma! Haaaa!!!" Using the Kamahamaha Wave against the frying pan. It destroyed the thing on impact.

Vegeta went SS2 and said, "Welcome to Super Vegeta's Big Bang Attack you blasted frying pan." The attack flew at the Frying Pan and it destroyed it on impact like Goku's attack.

Chi-Chi and Bulma stood there in shock. Goku and Vegeta actually destroyed their only way to keep their Sayjins in line. They never thought they would be able to, so they never bothered to get extras. They both told their supplier that they only needed one. After that the person who gave Chi-Chi and Bulma the frying Pans became a part of Piccolo. The original Kami gave it to them, too bad Piccolo decided that he will never make anymore or teach Dende to make them, cause now, Chi-Chi and Bulma will never get new ones.

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, and Pan all became very happy. They started to cheer and as soon as Vegeta and Goku landed they got lots of congratulations from the other Sayjins. Vegeta smirked while Goku smiled.

Derick walked up to Chi-Chi and Bulma and said, "Just be glad you didn't hit me with those things, otherwise I would have attacked you as well."

Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded and started to cry as they hugged each other saying things like, "Now we will never keep them under control. How will we survive?" and other things lie that.

[I know this is a short chapter, but it I didn't think what I wanted to have Gohan and Derick talk about be reviled yet, or have the day at the beach be a total loss of the Sayjins.]


	5. Part 2 Chapter 5

Last Time

Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Mirai, and Pan all became very happy. They started to cheer and as soon as Vegeta and Goku landed they got lots of congratulations from the other Sayjins. Vegeta smirked while Goku smiled.

Derick walked up to Chi-Chi and Bulma and said, "Just be glad you didn't hit me with those things, otherwise I would have attacked you as well."

Bulma and Chi-Chi nodded and started to cry as they hugged each other saying things like, "Now we will never keep them under control. How will we survive?" and other things like that.

Now

The others all decided to leave so that they can do their last strain of training for the tournament.

Gohan convinced Derick to let him take Videl with him. They both flew over to CC and walked over to Derick's room.

Gohan walked over to Derick's room with Videl and knocked on Derick's door.

Derick opened the door and said, Hi guys, come in."

Gohan and Videl walk in and say, "Thanks"

"So Derick, witch DVD or/and tape do you want us to watch first?" Gohan and Videl ask.

Derick smiled and said, "Why don't I show you both Goku's past before he and Chi-Chi became parents."

Gohan was worried while Videl smiled and said, "Sure"

Derick smirked and put his Dragonball DVD and started to show them the Dragonball Episodes from the end of the World Martial Arts Tournament when Tien won to the last episode.

A few hours later the last episode ended and he took the last Dragonball DVD out and put in it's case and said, "Now you know that Goku was always the way he is now. He's just stronger now."

Gohan sighed in relief and asked, "When do you want to show us the future?"

Derick just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not sure exactly when, but I do think it would be more fun to watch the past for now, and this way Videl would be able to understand you better Gohan."

Gohan nodded and replied, "I guess I'm okay with that...Videl why are you smiling that way?"

Videl had a smile that basically said that she would love to see what happened in Gohan's past. And once she snapped out of it she kept a smile and said, "Because Gohan, now there is a way for me to see what you saw."

Gohan smiled and placed his hand behind his head and laughed saying, "Well I guess that is something that you would like to see."

Videl giggled and playfully punched Gohan in his shoulder and says, "You have no idea Gohan."

This got Gohan completely lost and said, "What do you mean by that Videl?"

Videl fell over Anime styled and said, "You didn't have many friends your age now did you?

Gohan smiled and said, "Yup, In fact the first time I had a friend my own age was around the time of the Cell games...I wonder what happened to her."

'Her! What dose this other girl want with my Gohan! Once I meet her I will make sure she doesn't go anywhere near my Gohan!' Videl said to her self in her mind already coming up with ways to torture Gohan's friend who happened to be a girl.

Derick sighed and said, "Videl, Gohan was only 11 when he met the girl, I doubt that he would actually want to date someone he knew from a town too far away from his house to actually keep a relationship."

Derick and Videl then noticed how Gohan became nervous and said, "That is true right Gohan?"

Gohan kept his smile and said, "of course. Ha ha ha. Do you think I would actually try to have a relationship with someone back then do you? Videl? Derick?"

Derick and Videl both fell over anime styled at this and had their own thoughts about what Gohan said.

'Wow, that was never mentioned in the Anime or the Manga. But ten again there is a 7-year gap in DBZ from Cell to Buu. Oh well.' Derick said to himself in his mind.

'If Gohan tried back then, does that mean he stills has felling for her... what am I saying I am engaged to the guy, Gohan wouldn't act that way.' Videl thought to herself cheering herself up.

Gohan decided to sit on Derick's bed until both Derick and Videl decide to get up.

Derick got up and said, "If you want Gohan, we can give Lime an e-mail to invite her to the tournament."

Gohan smiled and said, "That would be great, I would like to know how she is. The last time I checked she was okay, but I want to know if she didn't do anything foolish after I stopped going over to her house."

Derick smiled and said, "Then it's a plan."

Videl got up and said, "I would like to meet this Lime. Tell Lime that she can go in the waiting area for fighters. This way me and her can talk some."

Gohan became nervous but nodded in agreement.

Derick checked the time on his clock and said, "It's almost time for dinner, you want to eat over and then continue to watch the DVDs and Videos after, and of course spend the night."

Videl smiled and said, "Sure, isn't that right Gohan?" She continued while nudging him in his side.

Gohan smiled and said, "Yes of course it is." He then fell down and landed on Derick's bed from mentally exhausting him self.

I know this is small, but hey, at least I updated. I hope you like it.


	6. Part 2 Chapter 6

Last Time

Videl got up and said, "I would like to meet this Lime. Tell Lime that she can go in the waiting area for fighters. This way me and her can talk some."

Gohan became nervous but nodded in agreement.

Derick checked the time on his clock and said, "It's almost time for dinner, you want to eat over and then continue to watch the DVDs and Videos after, and of course spend the night."

Videl smiled and said, "Sure, isn't that right Gohan?" She continued while nudging him in his side.

Gohan smiled and said, "Yes of course it is." He then fell down and landed on Derick's bed from mentally exhausting him self.

Now

After dinner the group went back up into Derick's room and started watching DBZ from when Gohan was kidnapped to when Vegeta and Nappa landed. During this time Videl was surprised to say the least, of course Gohan told her what happened, but this was even more shocking to her then finding out that Gohan was the gold fighter.

"Wow Gohan, you had a rough life ever sense you were 4, I know you told me but I never thought it was like what I am seeing now." Videl said in shock.

"Yeah I guess it is hard to imagine such things ha?" Gohan responded and only got a nod from Videl, and once he saw the scene with Piccolo sacrificing himself for Gohan he looked down and said, "I almost forgot about that. Piccolo saved me from Nappa and I was too scared to even fight after words, I only started to get the courage to fight once my father returned from the dead and started to fight Vegeta. Sometimes I wonder if things would have been different if Piccolo was alive when Vegeta started to fight my father."

Videl looked at him and saw that he was hurt and said, "It's okay Gohan, you were only 5 back then, how would you know that would have happened?"

Gohan smiled and said, "Thanks Videl"

Later after watching the horrors of Freiza and the Androids they started to watch the Cell games and for the first time in her life, she saw what Gohan could do when he is angry. She saw what Gohan was like and realized that there would have been no chance for Cell. She also saw how weak her father really was, but also how much courage her father had, when he threw Android 16's head so that he could talk with Gohan, she saw how wild his transformation was to SS2 for the second time in her life, but it was the first time he transformed to it for Gohan. She was wowed, and shocked many times.

Then DBZ ended when Derick played the last episode before Buu was reincarnated. He didn't want to show them the future just let, but he also knew that with Mirai Pan and Mirai Trunks in their current time period that they already knew that they become a couple and have a kid. But he didn't want to show them Buu's reincarnation.

He turned off the VCR and said, "Now why don't we take a break before we decide to watch the future, but remember we can change the future."

Videl and Gohan nod and decide to go to their room and sleep for the night.

Derick looked out the window and saw Mirai Trunks and let him in and said, "What's up Mirai?"

"I believe me and Pan are ganna have to enter the tournament in order to find the evil that has followed us into the past." Mirai responded.

"Very well then, well I'm ganna enter just incase if me being here changed the future just like when you and Pan came into the past. If this new evil that is defiantly on the planet different then the one you two fear he is, there is a good chance I would know who he is and how to deal with him." Derick answerd back.

"What makes you say that?" Mirai questioned.

"Easy, that is what usually happens in this world." Derick said with a smile and went into his bathroom to shower up before going to sleep.

Mirai shrugs and decides to go and find Pan to let her know what is going on.

Well I know this is a short chapter, but it is the best I can do for now, I have to remind my self how I wanted this story to be before I start making the long chapters again, hope you like it.


	7. Part 2: A small bit of new info

1Last Time

"Very well then, well I'm ganna enter just incase if me being here changed the future just like when you and Pan came into the past. If this new evil that is defiantly on the planet different then the one you two fear he is, there is a good chance I would know who he is and how to deal with him." Derick answered back.

"What makes you say that?" Mirai questioned.

"Easy, that is what usually happens in this world." Derick said with a smile and went into his bathroom to shower up before going to sleep.

Mirai shrugs and decides to go and find Pan to let her know what is going on.

Now

After all that happened the day before Gohan, Videl & Derick began to train for the tournament. They also invited Pan & Mirai to join but they declined.

"So Derick what are you going to do if the new enemy is someone you don't know of?" asked Gohan.

Derick just shrugged and said, "No idea."

Videl and Gohan just shrugged it off and continued training. Derick had enough and went back to get something to eat and then he just flew off looking for something to do.

About a half a hour later Gohan had just finished teaching Videl how to use the Kamahamaha Wave and said, "Great work Videl. Now you can use what you learned with that to create your own attacks."

Videl smiles and kisses him and says, "Good. Now I'm ganna train at my house for the rest of the day. Remember tomorrow we have school."

Gohan nodded and kissed Videl her good bye as she flew off to her house.

Gohan laid down at the sky looking the clouds and started wondering what it would be like to be married to Videl. They were just engaged yet it felt like they should have been a long time ago and yet he was still nervous but looking forward to her being his wife all of the same.

Meanwhile Hurcule was returning from the airport after his few matches with the pro wrestlers in the states. He was pretty banged up too. He was still trying to figure out how Rob Van Dam got so much air on his 5 Star Frog Splash. Anyway he came in just as soon as Videl changed out of her training gi and said, "Hi sweetpea how were things going on here?"

Videl smiled and showed Hurcule her ring and said, "Gohan finally asked me to marry him. I'm so happy daddy...please don't tell the press though, oh and please inform the police chief that after the tournament is over to stop calling me. I just don't feel like helping them out anymore."

Hurcule just smiled and said, "Your only saying that cause you have to learn how to cook and how to cook enough food for a sajyin.

Videl blushes and says, "Yeah I do have to learn that ... but I think I just want to make sure I enjoy being just a fiancee. You know sorta like enjoy my last moments not being a wife, but yet at the same time learn how to be a better wife."

Hurcule chuckles and says, "I understand sweetpea. Just don't be afraid to ask me anything you want to know. If you want I could tell you a few things your mom did to calm down before we were married."

Videl looked hopeful and said, "You mean it daddy? I would love to know what she did. Could you tell me something now?"

Hurcule smiled and said, "Sure thing sweetpea. She was beautiful and always had a smile on her face. And she always knew just to do when you were sick. She was always so kind. I miss her a lot."

Videl nods and she hugs her dad and says, "I know daddy. I miss mom a lot too. And I don't remember her too well."

Hurcule nodded as he hugged her back and said, "Come on why don't you go get cleaned up and I'll tell you about my trip okay. Then after that we'll go out for dinner."

Videl nodded and went up into her room to get changed and cleaned up in her private bathroom. Hurcule put his bags in his gym and replaced the bandages on his ribs. He was not going to be in shape to defend his title so he decided to just watch the tournament. It would probably be nice to be a fan again anyway.

Meanwhile Gohan was busy training with Vegeta and was getting much stronger. He was getting close to Goku's level and Vegeta was really getting pissed about this. He noticed that through out the spar that Gohan became a SSJ3 and that Vegeta was not doing very well at all.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking with each other while Goku was trying to get to know his father Bardock and his brother Raditz. King Vegeta was just watching the fight that Vegeta was having with Gohan and smirked at the power of his people.

Sorry about the short chapter but this is all I could come up with. Anyway I'll update soon


	8. Part 2: The friends find out

1Last time

Meanwhile Gohan was busy training with Vegeta and was getting much stronger. He was getting close to Goku's level and Vegeta was really getting pissed about this. He noticed that through out the spar that Gohan became a SSJ3 and that Vegeta was not doing very well at all.

Bulma and Chi-Chi were talking with each other while Goku was trying to get to know his father Bardock and his brother Raditz. King Vegeta was just watching the fight that Vegeta was having with Gohan and smirked at the power of his people.

Now

The next Gohan was now flying towards Orange Star after waking up late and having to deal with his mom yelling at him. He finally got to wear what he wanted and so he was no longer wearing the goofy outfit that he wore in the series.

Videl was already in class listening to Erasa's rambling about who knows what while Sharpner found a way to get videos of Hurcule's matches in the states on his new laptop and was watching them while laughing at Hurcule yet also feeling bad for how much so of those things had to hurt. Especially when he foolishly challenged Stone Cold in an ECW match. This caught Videl's attention as she soon began to worry about her dad's health. Then she saw Gohan come in and completely forgot about what happened to her dad.

"Hey Gohan what's up?" Videl asks after giving him a kiss and hug.

Gohan kisses her back and says, "Not much...hey Sharpner what are you watching?"

Sharpner smirks and says, "Hurcule's true skills."

Gohan looks confused and after watching starts laughing and says, "Wow, and here I thought Hurcule could at least hold his own against them."

Videl looks mad and says, "Why are you two laughing at my dad's misfortune?"

Gohan looks at her and simply says. "Cause it's funny. Sorry but it's true."

Sharpner nods in agreement and Erasa finally looks at the video and says, "Videl from what these videos are saying is that I can beat him."

Videl looks surprised and says, "Not you too Erasa."

Erasa giggles and says, "sorry V, but it's true. Hey if it makes you feel better we can safely say that Gohan is not that weak."

Videl blushes as she looks to Gohan with a look that said she wanted to attach her self to him and never let go.

This gets Gohan a bit nervous as what to say around her but right as he was about to say something the teacher walked in and instructed the class to begin.

After school ended they agreed to hang out at Videl's for dinner. Videl was hoping that she could cook something that Gohan would like while Gohan was wondering why Videl was looking at a cookbook and blushing. Sharpner tried to explain it to him but gave up. He guessed that the Son family was just dense when it came to those things.

Once they arrived Sharpner, Erasa and Gohan couldn't help but poke fun at Hurcule's American trip. Hurcule didn't mind and laughed with them and told them how it felt. He also mentioned how much it hurt to be thrown off a 15 foot cage into the Spanish announcers table. He also mentioned a few jokes the wrestlers told him and a few funny stories they shared with him. Videl was surprised that they were all listening to him but she was glad that Hurcule was getting along with Gohan, almost as if he was the son he never had. She then began to think of how Chi-Chi was with her and realized that she treated her like the daughter she never had. It made her feel good that she was being welcomed by Gohan's family and vise versa.

After talking with Hurcule for about an hour they all went into the back while Hurcule went to his room to relax a bit. Videl figured that maybe she should check to see if he was drinking the pain away. She knows that during the trip he got hurt she just doesn't know how he was dealing with it.

After a couple of seconds of worrying about her dad Gohan splashed her with water from her in ground pool that the others were already swimming in. She laughed and jumped in forgetting that she was wearing a white t-shirt and apparently to everyone once she resurfaced that she wasn't wearing anything any thing under it.

Now blushing and holding her chest to try to hide what was plainly not under her shirt from Gohan and sharpner. Erasa giggled while helping Videl into the changing room so that she wouldn't have to worry about that. They both came out in almost matching bikinis. They were camouflage designed but just in different colors. Videl's was snow camo while Erasa's was jungle camo.

Gohan looked to Videl and said, "Umm ... ahhhh well ... damn I can't think of the words to say."

Videl giggled and hugged him and said, "It's okay. And besides we're engaged. I guess it's okay for you to see that, but not Sharpner."

Erasa & Sharpner's jaws dropped and then said, "You two are engaged? Sense when?"

Videl looked at them both and smiled while Gohan said, "Saturday"

"You mean two days ago?" asked the blond duo.

Gohan and Videl nodded and Sharpner and Erasa promptly fainted at that.

Gohan and Videl smiled at each other before waking up their friends. It just took 2 hours so they cause Gohan and Videl time to have fun. Videl was about to say they were in trouble for that until her dad told them that he ordered a ton of pizza and that it would be there soon.

Videl looked at her dad in shock and was about to complain but Gohan's stomach sorta stopped her as it growled. She knew she couldn't cook enough for him if he was that hungry so she decided that pizza was cool.

That's it for now. Hope you like it


End file.
